Mad as a Hatter
by Average Addict
Summary: Annie never expected to fall into Wonderland, the world her mother always told stories of. Talking flowers, disappearing cats, queens who paint roses red. It all seemed too real yet so much like a dream. And to think this all happened because she chased a white rabbit down a rabbit hole. (Especially when her mother told her not to do so.) Annie [OC] x Hatter
1. Philip

**Mad as a Hatter**

_**Philip**_

Just a year after the Frabjous day in Underland, our Champion Alice found love.

Though I am quite dissatisfied to tell you that it was not our favorite disheveled Hatter, but a quiet young man with raven hair. They met on Alice's journey to China where she attended a meeting with a potential client. They met and talked.

Alice's dashing young friend was so charmed by Alice and soon enough he asked for her hand. If not for Alice's memory of her dear friend Hatter, she would have said yes on the spot. But this reaction did not push her suitor back. And he refused to take no for an answer. So he waited and waited.

While they spent two more years together, Alice found herself drawn closer to the man with raven hair. Yet she herself, ceaselessly charming him in turn. And 4 years after which Alice has last seen the Hatter, she finally said yes.

The two wed and had a son together. He had his father's raven like hair and his cool and calm expression. Alice named him Philip.

Alice loved Philip and she cared for him in every way possible. He often accompanied his mother during her trips abroad and advised Alice with her decisions big and small. He grew up surrounded by books and excelled in his studies so well that by the time he was 12, he spoke in four different tongues. (not counting English which is his native language) Chinese, Arabian, German and Italian (not nessecarily in that order).

During the afternoons when the sun rose high over the lazy Sunday, the family of three sat in the middle of their grand garden and had tea in the cool shade of the apple tree. Alice would braid a headband out of the flowers nearby while his father and he would read a very boring book on politics and the like.

Philip listened to the sweet humming tunes of his mother and was often warned: "Now Philip, don't go chasing after white rabbits in waist coats, alright." Alice said this in a stern yet gentle voice, while his father chuckled. Like they both shared a private joke.

Philip, of course, would never understand this but he never had gone looking for a rabbit in a waist coat. Because, between you and me, he is absolutely terrified of rabbits.

But before Philip learned how to speak Arabian, Italian and Chinese, he heard the most wonderful (if not horrifying) news in his first 5 years of being born. He was going to be a big brother.

Alice and the second love of her life, were so delighted with the news of Philip's baby sister, they made preparations for her arrival immediately. Everyone in their happy mansion was bustling with excitement. From maids to cooks, they chatted on and on. And for the first few days, everyone was too busy to go about their normal business. For this in fact was how everyone reacted when they first caught wind of mistress Alice's first born son, Philip.

Philip too was excited he made sure to be extra obedient to his mother. He took extra precautions to carry all her heavy loads, help her up and down the stairs and massage her shoulders when she got too tired with the boring paperwork. Philip dragged his mother to the music room and made her sit still, long enough to play for his baby sister. Alice was delighted whenever Philip asked to play his violin for her.

"Annie." He shouted one afternoon. Running through the corridors with a face that screamed 'Eureka!'. He ran as fast as he could to the study where Alice and the raven-haired man sat in a heated discussion. He burst through the doors, both parent's stood up to meet him. When he finally found his mother he blurted out "Annie." with a sweaty and shinning face. And in mere seconds, Alice mimicked her son's smile.

The house waited with tension haunting in the air. Alice was in bed, unable to move. Philip visited her and stayed by her bedside for 21 hours. (The remaining three hours were spent in the library researching treatments for pregnancy pain). He took the place of his raven-haired father when he was out on an important meeting, or when he was asked to go in Alice's place. But when he returned, he hurried back to his beloved wife's side.

And in the 8th month since the news filled the Regall's Mansion, Alice's piercing scream filled Philip's home.

Son and father paced the study where they awaited the screams of Alice to die down. Philip was in his favorite master's chair by the fireplace, his eyes unmoving from the same paragraph for over the past half hour. His father was staring out of the tall window, with thoughts only on his beautiful baby daughter next door. When the maid knocked on the door, both boys bolted straight for Alice's room.

Inside they heard the cries of the baby girl Philip named Annie.

**Author's Note**

**I recently got addicted to this iphone game An Adventure Beyond the Mirror. It's about Alice in Wonderland and I just really love both the book and the movie. It's really great I suggest you try it! (The game I mean) so I hope that you liked this. I got the idea from watching the movie again ^^**

**:D**


	2. Annie

**Mad as a Hatter**

_**Annie**_

Annie Regall grew up so much like her mother Alice. Golden sun-kissed hair with a round and curious expression and a thirst for adventure. Rebellious and resistant to her grandmother's complaints on how she dresses, Annie often wore shorts or jeans. And sneakers instead of slippers.

Annie usually got herself into more trouble than was necessary. Though she often went exploring and heeded her mother's strange advice.

"Don't go following rabbits in waist-coats." She says. "Be kind to flowers and never insult them." She chides. "Don't try to reason with cats who disappear."

To some, these advice must seem very strange and illogical. And in fact it was. But Annie followed her mother all the same.

She would never stomp on a flower and she always greeted a cat she net on her way to school. Once she even swore the cat smiled back.

And on nights when Annie woke up crying from a nightmare, her mother would come and tell her stories until she lulled back to her dreams. Annie loved the stories her mother told her. About a place called Wonderland and how the flowers talked to her and how the animals disappeared without warning. Everything seemed like such a dream. But mother told it with such affection it seemed like a memory to her.

There was only one rule little Annie could not follow no matter how hard she tried; "Don't go rushing off to follow white rabbits, especially if they're wearing a waist-coat." She always loved rabbits.

Dogs and cats and any animal in particular. Once when Annie was 5, she brought a dirty little dog to school. Annie would have gotten away with it, if not for the occasional noises heard from Annie's backpack.

She was reprimanded by 8 different people and constantly annoyed to let go of Charlie (Charlie's the name Annie thought for her dog. It was strange, the more she talked to Charlie the more she didn't want to leave him), but she never did. In the end, her stubbornness wore her through and she left for home with Charlie, a dirty backpack and a letter for Alice and her father.

Two years later, she still plays with Charlie and heeds her mother's advice.

Annie loves Charlie. So did Alice and her father. Though Philip tried to stay well away from the white furred animal Annie brought home.

This troubled Annie very much. She loved her big brother and she was such a thoughtful child (though at times she could go over-board). Annie looked up to her brother but she did not understand why he would rather sit in a room to read a book when the weather outside was so pleasant.

Annie followed Philip wherever he went. Before their cream colored pup arrived, even when she had Charlie to play with, she would always bring Charlie along. In hopes that her big brother would try and pat him on the head.

Philip too, loved his sister. Though his ways of affection were a bit more discreet then most people would know. He tended to act cold and detached from the world when people came to close.

Most girls (yes, of course, he was rather good looking) who approached him turned around when they made eye contact. It happened everyday, even on Valentine's it made no difference (only that girls were more persistent during this time of year). And Annie's chocolate were the only one Philip accepted during that day.

Philip was popular for being unemotional. But Annie was not deceived. She knew that her brother was a kind person. He just needed a small push and tug every now and then.

And so it was another popular story for girls and boys in Annie's school to gossip about the interesting duo. And it was rather fascinating to watch Annie follow Philip around like a mother goose and for Philip to shake Annie off. It became a routine to see Annie trip and fall while Philip hid away trying to loose her.

But the whole school knew of the protectiveness of Philip towards his little sister. He didn't permit anyone to hurt Annie. (though it was also common knowledge that Philip was the only one who could make Annie cry)

Of course there were times when Philip snapped and Annie cried.

One night when Philip was busy studying for his exams the following day, Annie went over to try and cheer him up. Coincidentally, this night is the very same night we start with. But this, of course, did not end well.

Annie was going on and on in the dead of the night and Philip lost his patience. He told Annie there was a ghost called the Jaberwocky who ate little girls that chattered in the silence. The Jaberwocky could swallow a child whole and at times you could hear the little children's voices from inside its stomach. Annie (who is a very easily scarred girl) went to bed crying and she crept into Alice's bed and sleep in her arms.

And that particular night, Annie cuddled in her mother's arms and revealed all that bothered her. Philip said that the Jaberwocky had rotting skin that showed its skull and had horrid red eyes that would freeze anyone who looked at it straight in the eye. Alice laughed. Annie would not understand why Alice would laugh. Such creatures like Jaberwockys were not to be underestimated.

"He could creep through the shadows and eat me while I sleep! I could be gone by morning and you wouldn't even know it!" Annie tried reasoning, trying to get Alice to see her point of view. But her mother just chuckled, which irritated Annie all the more. Annie could hear her father's snores almost soundlessly, and tried to lower her voice.

"I don't think the Jaberwocky will eat you tonight Annie." Alice looked down at her daughter's face. She could vaguely make out the outline of her plump face in the dark. "Why not?" But Alice, who was rather tired, sighed. She was about to retort when she heard soft snores from her daughter.

While Annie slept dreaming of a little white rabbit (Waits-coatless of course) she was chasing. Alice's thoughts wandered to tomorrow where she had begun planning the day's events and the thing's she'll need to finish in time for Annie's birthday party.

Alice was tired. Tired but happy. Her life couldn't have been better.

She had a beautiful home. A wonderful husband. Two adorable kids. A growing business and many great friends she's met in her travels.

There has been so much going on since the Frabjous day 12 years ago. That was the day she last saw the Hatter.

And she often caught herself wondering what the Hatter was doing and those times she would shake her head and focus on the task at hand. So much has happened since then. But after all this time, Alice never forgot.

Alice closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all her thoughts when she finally remembered.

Tomorrow was Frabjous day.


	3. Frabjous Day

**Mad as a Hatter**

_**Frabjous Day**_

Annie opened her eyes to the sound of chirping birds and a cool breeze whispering in her ears.

She got up and looked around. A huge window was wide open and the soft pink curtains were fluttering gracefully. It was a beautiful day out and yet something did not seem right.

Annie stepped out of bed and looked around again. She was in her mother and father's room. Annie tried to recall what happened last night.

"Oh!" Annie sighed with relief. There was no sign of claw marks in the wallpapers. There were no signs of a struggle. And therefore: no Jaberwocky.

But that wasn't the only thing in Annie's mind.

She felt bigger and taller. _Did someone sneak in a potion to make me bigger in my evening chocolate? Will I grow bigger that I'll reach the ceiling in time for my birthday today?_ That's when Annie remembered: "OH! It's my BIRTHDAY!" Annie raced down the stairs and burst through the dinning room.

She was more than disappointed to see it empty. Not a cook or maid in sight. She left the room dejectedly.

Annie stole a muffin from the kitchen and wandered around the house again, every step echoing a thousand times in the seemingly empty home. She knew every nook and cranny in this house. The big house was seemed very insignificant compared to the world beyond. So she and Charlie set out to explore the outdoors.

"Charlie! Charlie!" She called. And whistled loudly. Her grandmother had disapproved of her whistling. 'Quite unlady-like.' She'd say. But Annie never bothered. Though you'd usually see Annie mimicking her 'Quite, quite indeed.'

And just as she hoped for, Charlie came running to her call. He was not the same small dirty dog Annie once found on her way to school. He grew big, and in a few months Annie could no longer carry him. This time, Charlie carries Annie. Charlie often sat beside Annie in the fire during those cold Christmas nights. And accompanied her on her adventures in the garden during the summer.

Summer had to be Annie's favorite time of year. The hot sun and the cold iced tea was always something to look forward to. She remembered many times when she would eat out in the garden with her family, and those times when she and Mary would go swimming in the lake. During summer her family was not as busy as when there was school and she got to play a lot more. And was, therefore, extremely lucky to have her birthday in her favorite season.

Annie face fell again at the thought of her birthday. Nobody remembered. Annie sighed sadly. She was left along, brooding over her luck when she felt something rough and sandpaper-like lick her hand. Charlie was as big as she was (and Annie was only 7) so she only had to look beside her and asked, "What's wrong Charlie?"

Charlie only stared at her with big and excited eyes that held a secret. Annie only wondered half-heartedly. "Do you want me to follow you?" she asked; in response, her dog barked cheerily. He tugged on her nightgown and was jumping up and down. "Oh alright."

Annie was led into the living room where the terrace was. She was surprised to see the heavy red curtains drawn. "Curious." Outside she could see rays of light peeking and daring Annie to come and find out what's behind it.

Curiosity has never held her back, she opened the big doors she was so nonplussed at what awaited her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNIE!" Her parents and Philip smiled as they stood behind a huge cake that read: _HAPPY 7__TH__ BIRTHDAY ANNIE!_ 7 pink candles stood with their flame dancing merrily, welcoming Annie at last.

A few minutes later she blew her candles and her parents clapped. Many other people clapped as well. Great aunt Imelda came; Grandmother was there, shaking her head disapprovingly at her granddaughter's nightgown. Her jolly little uncle Henry came as well, he greeted her with a great big smile. Lord Ascot (Alice's Business partner) arrived with a great big gift.

She spotted her evil twin cousins giggling in the back, she passed by and caught something along the lines of 'What in the world is she wearing!' Annie scoffed; she would have to get back at them later.

Her best friend Mary came, she was clapping and holding a box wrapped in a pretty blue colored wrapper and topped with a pink bow.

Philip came up to Annie and gave her a big hug. "Happy Birthday Annie." He handed her a small pouch, which Annie opened eagerly. Inside was a beautiful silver chain bracelet with a butterfly attached. "Thank you Philip!" She hugged her 12-year old brother in the waist (which was as high as she could reach). Philip patted her head and hurriedly dashed away when he felt Charlie lick his hand. Annie laughed as Philip jump out of his skin, Charlie came bounding after him.

Annie made her way to Mary who greeted her with a hug. "Happy Birthday Ann!" She said and held out her present. Annie took it and hugged her back. "Thanks Mary! I'm so glad you made it!" Charlie made his way and walked over to Mary, barking happily. "Hullo Charlie! I didn't forget you either." Mary reached into her pocket and pulled out a Charlie-sized treat that the dog happily chewed. Annie and Mary laughed.

After many complaints from her grandmother, Annie finally came down wearing a blue dress and a black ribbon. "You look just like your mother! She wore this exact same dress when she was your age!" Everyone exclaimed. It took ages until Annie finally found Mary again.

The two friends walked around and sat under the shade of a tree. "Thanks for this rabbit Mary!" Annie was so happy with her new pet. "I'll name you Mary!" Annie sat there holding Mary the Rabbit up to her nose. Mary the human laughed and Annie let her play with Charlie.

Strangely, Mary wasn't scared of Charlie at all. If anything, Mary the rabbit was chasing Charlie like he was a very interesting carrot. And Charlie on the other hand tried very hard not to run away and not to step on her.

The two chatted for a while and soon sat in comfortable silence. Annie was braiding a headband of flowers while Mary read a very interesting story aloud. Mary went on, happily narrating her book.

Annie loved Mary's stories; she was such a good writer. Once when Annie was crying, Mary came to her house and read her a story Mary wrote on her own. Mary always knew how to make Annie smile and Annie was always so grateful to have a friend like Mary.

Soon enough, Annie was drifting off to sleep dreaming about a turtle and a rabbit having a race. She was having such a pleasant dream, it almost seemed like she was about to win the race against the rabbit and turtle when Mary shook her awake.

She looked at the headband of flowers she was holding and said, "Here you are Mary!" Annie held out the beautiful headband to Mary who happily accepted. And after a few more minutes Mary's mother called her and they both said their good-byes.

Annie felt like she did not want to be smothered by her guests and asking her awkward questions; so she, Charlie and Mary the rabbit walked into the hedge maze and found themselves lost in their own world, once again.

The blonde haired Annie was enjoying herself while humming a tune when she turned to see Charlie chasing a pretty blue butterfly. Annie blinked. It looked like the butterfly was dancing. "That's odd, butterflies can't dance." She said to herself. Charlie ran off into the maze, chasing after that curious butterfly. Mary was sniffing a beautiful red rose bush. Annie bent down with Mary and smelled the flower as well.

Annie found her memories wandering to a time when her mother and she were walking in the maze, hand in hand. Her mother had spotted the red roses and said, "Oh dear, I asked the gardener to plant in white roses." Alice gave a small pout and stared at the roses. Little Annie looked up to her mother and said, "Mummy, you can always paint the roses white." For a split second Annie thought that her mother would yell or laugh at her for something so strange and ridiculous (all her classmates and teacher would).

But Alice's face broke into a huge grin and she picked her daughter up and replied, "Yes, you're right Annie. That's very true." Annie, in her mother's arms, smiled and they came back with a bucket of white paint. Soon afterwards, Alice's mother stopped by for a visit and found her daughter and granddaughter slathered with paint.

The two got a good scolding that lasted until the treacle pies arrived after dinner. Annie was just busy eating her pie and sneaking in portions of her pie to Charlie who wagged his tail happily at the dessert. Alice, however (wanting to be a good model to her daughter), simply nodded at her mother.

Annie smiled at the memory.

Mary the rabbit stood up on her hind legs and motioned for Annie to come over. Annie rubbed her eyes and thought _I must be dreaming! Mary just waved at me!_ Excited, Annie rushed to Mary. She was led to a very odd looking tree with a rabbit hole at the base. Mary the rabbit peered inside and sniffed the air. She wagged her soft cottontail and jumped inside. Annie caught her eyes following Mary into the pitch black.

It was a full minute until she realized that she needed to get Mary back. "Mary! Come back! We need to go return soon or mother will be worried!" Annie did something rather foolish. She put one foot in the hole and soon, the other. The hole was small for a grown man, but big enough for petite Annie to fit in.

Annie held on to a low branch, and as if the tree was pushing her inside, she slipped and found herself falling deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole.


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Mad as a Hatter**

_**Down the rabbit hole**_

Down the rabbit hole, Annie fell.

Further and further it went, the hole that seemed to have no end.

"How peculiar!" She exclaimed. And in fact it was a rather peculiar rabbit hole. "Now what would a rabbit do with an old grandfather's clock?" Annie wondered staring at the old clock floating upside down.

"Can rabbits even tell the time?" She asked herself again. " 'Oh dearest Mary! Do tell me the time, we might be late for tea with mother and father!' " Annie did an impression and she laughed.

"How peculiar!" She exclaimed once more. There were objects flying and drifting lazily in the air. Old rocking chairs, and desks and plants and a whole bunch of funny things passed by Annie.

"How ever will I get back up?" She looked back but couldn't see the small hole where she fell. "I hope they save some cake for me." She crossed her arms grumbling. It all seemed to be a dream, yet not a dream.

Do you understand? Well its not something you can easily put into words, unless you fall down in slow motion towards the center of the earth yourself.

"I feel like I will have reached the center of the earth by this point." Annie put a finger to her chin. She was floating with her legs together. (Much like standing up while falling down) Now that I think about it, she did look very much like Mary Poppins. (Without the dark black umbrella) She hit a key on a very grand looking piano. It made a funny little trill.

An inkbottle was suspended in mid air; the ink seemed to freeze as it spilled out of the bottle. Annie has a sudden itch. She picked a quill from one of the shelves and on a piece of parchment she began:

How doth the little crocodile

Improve his shining tail,

And pour the waters of the Nile

On every golden scale

How cheerfully he seems to grin,

How neatly spread his claws,

And welcome little fishes in

With gently smiling jaws!

This was by far, her favorite limerick. She recalled one hot summer day when her mother and she were sitting by the river. Alice recited this poem and in the end she saw her little Annie giggling.

Not at all surprising, Annie saw the words flying away and they did a little dance around her. "How peculiar!" She exclaimed once again.

Her eyes landed on a vanity closet floating down much faster than she. Annie couldn't help but giggle. "That closet reminded me very much of the closet in the home of grandmother. Oh how mother always hated being told to sit in front of it!" She imagined Alice sitting down with a sour expression on her face and grandmother trying to brush the curls out of her tangled hair.

Her mind wandered about, shifting every now and then. "Now that I think about it, where is Mary?" she looked around.

The hole was dim and changed its colour every few minutes. As if the hole was alive. It seemed very mysterious yet inviting. "Mary! Mary! Where are you?" She called below. She has been floating for what seemed like hours, when in reality it hasn't been 5 minutes.

Suddenly, there was a great pull and Annie instinctively pulled her dress down. Like a vacuum, Annie was dragged and jerked down faster. Strangely though, nothing else followed.

Annie did not find the voice to scream so instead she composed a short message to mother and father.

_Oh mother and father. How I will miss you! If you do happen to fall down this hall I hope you remember to bring an umbrella, it should stop you from ending up a splatter on the floor._

_Philip! Dear brother I hope you study hard and try and be nice to Charlie when I've gone! Don't forget to give him treacle tart after dinner!_

As sudden as the fall, she stopped and fell with a thud on a black and white floor.

She stood up and looked about. "How peculiar." She whispered.

There was no particular reason for whispering. It just seemed right. Much like how you are told not to yell at church. Though there are no grumpy old ladies with fingers to their thick red lips.

It was a circular room with doors of all sizes around her. Once she looked around and thought, "How I'd very much like to return and have a slice of my cake." She felt her stomach rumbling moaning and telling her to feed him. "Oh hush you! We need to find a way to get out of this room." She looked down at her stomach and scolded it. But the stomach did not back down easily: it grumbled louder and Annie sighed.

"At least my feet are more reasonable." She looked down fondly at her black shoes and white socks. "They don't complain when I walk or stand."

The stomach protested again. Annie held her tummy. "I know." Her eyes spotted a circular glass table in the center of the room. "How peculiar." She picked up a small key that certainly wasn't there before. Annie looked around.

Doors of every sizes and every size of locks. The key seemed like one of the keys from her dollhouse. It was gold and had a strange design on it. "Well." Annie stood in front of the nearest door. "Its worth a try." She inserted the key into the door and turned it. Locked.

She tried the next door. And the next. And the one after that. And the one after that.

It almost seemed to open. But alas! None of the doors would give in.

She pleaded with the door to open, she knocked very gently and sweetly, she said in a very stern voice "Open." Annie tried everything, but it just wouldn't open. None of them would.

And now after circling the room twice, thrice and the fourth time around, she noticed a black curtain that had not been there before. Annie (with her intense curiosity) drew the curtains and a small doll sized door was there. Annie's eyes flashed with excitement. She held the key and inserted it in. She turned the key and heard a click. Perfect!

Annie bent down to peak through the door. Between her two bright blue eyes, only one was able to see through. She shut the left with her hand and saw the loveliest garden she's ever seen. "How lovely! It looks so peaceful there!" All thought of hunger and the desire to return home was forgotten.

"Oh Mary!" Annie spotted someone with a very fluffy white tail. Mary was indeed in the garden. She was sleeping soundly, curled amidst the beautiful flowerbeds with butterflies fluttering around her. Mary opened one eye of her curious red eyes and winked at Annie.

Annie sat up with surprise, rubbed her eyes and looked back. Mary was back asleep, both eyes closed. Annie was quite sure that rabbits couldn't wink. "Oh this hunger pangs are making me see things." Annie held her stomach and looked longingly at the garden.

"How I'd wish to be there." She sighed and looked around, as if the answer would magically appear out of nowhere. "But how do I make myself shrink, even my hands can't fit through the door." She told herself sadly. Annie stood up to keep herself from crying. "Now Annie. Now is definitely not the time to cry!"

Once before Annie found herself falling down the rabbit hole without the slightest idea how to get out, Alice found her daughter crying alone in a small room. Alice rushed in and asked her what was wrong. Annie replied, "Oh mummy! I stole a doll from myself and I don't remember where I put it!"

Normal people would probably wonder if she was just kidding. But Alice stroked her hair and waited for her daughter to stop crying. Once the tears ceased, Alice asked if Annie would need help looking for her dear doll Molly.

Annie turned her attention to the present issue.

She looked again and saw the circular table with a small bottle that read 'Drink Me'

**Author's Note**

**Hey! Thanks a ton for reading! I really love reviews! So please do review! Any ideas would be welcome ^^ **


	5. Many Peculiar Doors

**Author's Note**

**Hi :) Thanks a lot for continuing this far :3**

**So how do you like Annie? She's a lot like Alice don't you agree? Don't worry, she has her own brand of curiosity, but as the saying goes 'like mother like daughter'**

**Mad as a Hatter**

_**Peculiar Doors**_

Annie, not unlike her mother Alice, took care to read and examine every inch of the bottle. She would not like to find herself dead on the floor because she carelessly drank a bottle of poison.

The bottle was quite small. It had a very pretty design and shimmered with golden liquids inside. "There seems to be no warning labels, hmm. I wonder what this is." The cork bottle cap came off with a pop and Annie took a whiff. "Cherry?" She sniffed again. "Vanilla? Or…" she smelled once again. "Freshly laundered clothes."

The liquids seemed to change with every breath. It was as if the bottle were playing a trick on her. Her head felt light and she said to herself; "Well if there aren't any labels with a skull and crossbones, then I suppose it's alright." And took a sip, she decided she liked the taste very much.

It reminded her of a warm summer day when she would drink orange juice with her mother. A cold winter night when she would snuggle with Charlie and drink Hot Chocolate near the fire. Images of happy moments seem to flash through her mind and she soon finished the little contents of the strange drink.

"What a peculiar feeling." She exclaimed. Her body was shrinking very fast. Annie looked up, the ceiling disappeared out of sight. She's shrunk to the size of a doll. All she could see is the top of the glass table, "With this I'll be able to enter the garden!" Excited to finally exit the strange hall, she hurried to the door and found she was the perfect size. (The golden key lay forgotten in the excitement)

Straitening herself, she pulled her hair back and dusted her small doll-sized dress. Not at all surprising, Annie's dress seemed to shrink with her body. Annie took a deep breath and knocked politely on the door. She almost jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"Who's there?" The golden door opened its eyes and gave a wide yawn through its keyhole mouth. Wait- doors don't have eyes. And they definitely don't have mouths.

Annie stood there staring.

"Who's there?" The door repeated, even though Annie was just a few steps away.

Annie blinked a few seconds and thought this was as natural as greeting her mother good morning. "Oh, hello. I'm Annie." "Well Annie, please go away." The doorknob said with a huff of annoyance. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Annie blinked again, crossed her brows and put her hands to her hips. "I have never met such a rude doorknob in my life. The doorknobs at home were much more pleasant." And it was true. (She's never met any doorknobs that had eyes and a mouth before.) Annie knocked loudly and yelled at the door, "Please open Mr. Doorknob! I need to pass!"

She knocked with her knuckles and the doorknob winced with every hit. "Ow- Please- Ow- Stop- Ow! Knocking- Ow- on my- Ow- head- Ow!" Annie didn't seem to hear the brass doorknob, "Oh! Pardon me Mr. Doorknob. Please open up. I need to get to Mary before she runs off again!"

Mr. Doorknob seemed to think for a while.

"Hmmm and who is this Mary?"

"Mary is my rabbit! Mary, my best friend, gave her to me." Annie said impatiently.

"Oh! How strange, Mary the human and Mary the rabbit. How strange, strange…." The doorknob trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

Annie gave a small cough. "Please Mr. Doorknob! It's my birthday today! Please open." She was on her knees, face to face (or should I say face to handle) with the doorknob.

"Oh! It's your birthday is it?! Now that I think about it, today is my unbirthday too." The doorknob started doing a little dance with a song. "A very merry unbirthday to me, to me! A very merry unbirthday to me!" It did look very odd as doorknobs can't dance. But this one did, nonetheless.

Annie just gaped with her mouth opened wide. The brass doorknob stopped and peered at her as if he's never met such a strange child. "Well how rude." He muttered. Annie found herself and said, "Pardon me? But how I am rude, exactly?" She asked, her face a light shade of pink.

"Well it's only common courtesy to greet someone on their unbirthday!"

Annie suddenly thought, "Oh yes! That's right. That is rude." She realized as if this were so natural as forgetting to greet someone good morning. "Now you have brought cake haven't you?" The doorknob asked. "Pardon?" Annie looked at the doorknob.

"Cake, my dear! Cake! You have brought cake haven't you? No unbirthday is complete without cake!" He told her as if it were plain as day. "Oh right!" Annie got up and scanned the room. With luck, she found a small box that had 'Eat Me' painted beautifully in gold across the top.

Annie looked as she did with the Drink me potion. Here she found a very delicious looking cake inside. "Mr. Doorknob! I've found a box of cake! Would you like to have some." She sat down beside it and was just about to eat a slice when she heard a very rude cough from the door. "Pardon?" She asked politely.

"Well not to bother you but I cannot eat if I cannot open my mouth." The doorknob said this in a cross manner. Annie asked, "But how can you talk if your mouth is not open." Annie knew she had said the wrong thing immediately.

Mr. Doorknob's nose grew bright red as if they've been shinned to the very crust.

"Naïve little girl!" said he. "Of course I'd need a key to open my mouth! How else will I eat my cake!" Annie looked startled at the sudden outburst. "Now go fetch the key! I am starving!" He bellowed, a gust of wind came out of his keyhole and Annie was sent to go look where she had left the golden key.

Muttering as she left, "What a very rude doorknob. A very rude doorknob indeed." Annie looked up at the glass table and groaned. "How ever am I going to reach it," Annie had forgotten that she was still holding a very big piece of cake in her hand. "Oh dear I am so hungry."

She took a big bite and chewed. It was quite delicious.

"How peculiar." She soon found herself growing bigger and bigger and bigger. Higher and bigger little Annie grew, till she could see no more of the small black curtain, which concealed the rather rude doorknob.

Annie couldn't stand at all, it was very cramped in the circular room. She had to hold her arms up to stop her from hitting her head. "Well." She sighed. "At least I can reach for the key now. But however am I going to shrink back down." The gold key glittered in the palm of her hand.

"Oh how horrible. How ever am I going to get out!" Annie put her hand on her chin and thought that just a moment ago she was playing with her very best friend Mary in the sunshine.

She hadn't meant it, but huge drops of tears suddenly splashed down and poured down her dress. "Oh how I wish mummy was here! I want to go home! I don't like this strange place!"

You really can't blame her. She's just a seven year old all alone in a strange room far from her mother. You would too if you were all alone, over grown, with a very rude door knob who yells at you. And all on your birthday too.

"Mummy! Daddy! Philip!" And she cried harder. The more she wept the angrier she became with herself. "Oh stop this at once Annie! You musn't cry! Mummy wouldn't want you to cry!" This did not help much, Annie cried all the more.

"Oh! How Philip would make fun of me if he saw me now! 'You look so ugly Annie! Stop crying at once, Annie!' he would say!" this did little to cheer Annie up, though she smiled at the memory of Philip. "Oh mummy!"

Annie was so wrapped up in her own world that she failed to hear Mr. Doorknob down below. "Oh Mizz Annie! Stop crying! These tears are no good for my nose!" He yelled desperately. "Ohhh Pleasse sto-oo-ppp!" He tried again but the water was up to his keyhole, and he choked in dear Annie's tears.

"Boooo hoo hooo hoo." Annie cried and cried but failed to feel herself growing smaller and smaller till she was the same size as she was when she stood face to face with Mr. Doorknob.

"An-nie-eee!" The doorknob screamed which was very hard if a flood of water kept gushing into your mouth.

The room was an ocean. The tears seem to multiply and grew steadily every minute. Mr. Doorknob gave up trying to call out to her, it seemed like his mouth was the only drain where the water came out. He cried out but his words were washed away with the water.

It would've been very ironic if little Annie managed to drown in her own tears; luckily though, she didn't. Instead, she fell into the same Drink Me bottle and found that she couldn't get out. Annie tried to stick her small blonde head out of the bottle but every time she tired she would always get swallowed up by a wave of water and get sucked back in.

"Lucky this bottle smells nice," She said with a sigh. Mr. Doorknob's eyes widened all the more at the sight of Annie approaching his keyhole. He tried very hard to signal her, but all she did was stare curiously. "Now we see where this door leads to." Annie watched through the bottle and saw the disappearing scene of the peculiar circle room with the many peculiar doors.


	6. Aboard the Drink-Me-Bottle express

**Mad as a Hatter**

_**Aboard the Drink-Me-Bottle Express**_

Annie was stuck in the bottle for quite some time.

Sitting in a bottle with your body shrunk to the size of a key gets boring after a while.

She sighed and gave up trying to keep herself entertained. "How will I ever get out of this bottle!?" Annie tried standing up but was knocked back down by a little ripple. Of course she's too small that even a tiny wave felt a hundred times bigger.

Annie pushed her hair out of her eyes and stood up again with a huff, only to get knocked over again by a bigger ripple. It was almost as if the ocean was playing with her. Annie was just about ready to give up.

There was no hope at all! What could little Annie do with such a small body! Everyone and everything was a hundred times taller and bigger than she was. Even when she remembered having a bigger body, she still felt small (Remember she only turned 7 this day)

Annie let her thoughts poison her mind and spread through her body when she slapped herself for even thinking such dreadful things.

"No Annie! You must think! You MUSN'T give up!" She boxed her ear so hard that the corners of her eye started watering. Annie wiped her eyes with her sleeve and spotted land with a squeal of delight.

"Well I suppose I'll have to try and get out of this bottle first." Not even the nearly impossible challenge seemed to dampen her spirits. Annie tried scalling the slippery glass bottle, only to slide back down with her head first. She tried again to climb with a running start but only resulted in the same thing over and over again.

"Oh dear…." Annie pouted. "What shall I do?"

It wasn't that observing small birds that couldn't fly and little mice that rode on the backs of sliver fishes, weren't entertaining. Actually, it was. It was so, that Annie thought of a little poem while watching the strange animals. Annie giggled at the little bird who fell, trying to keep airborne. "I might be mistaken, but doesn't that bird look very much like a Dodo." She put her finger on her chin.

Annie knew this because during her class field trip they arrived at a museum and there was a very fat stuffed toy of a big grey bird perched by the entrance. Annie tried taking it home saying that someone lost their doll and she needed to return it to them. But of course her teacher lost her temper and sent her home without going through the gift shop.

"Well at least this bird isn't lost." She said to herself. (All thought of land fluttered away from her mind) "Oh look!" She pointed to the bird. The grey bird tried to flap its wings but landed down with a splash. "It can't fly!" She laughed.

The strange little bird that couldn't fly spotted Annie and decided she would make a very tasty treat. If Annie did think logically, she would have found it odd for a bird to wear a waistcoat and carry an odd looking stick. But alas, this was one of her many charms and therefore: did not think it an odd attire for a bird. _If rabbits can wear waistcoats, I don't see why birds can't._ She reasoned to herself.

It spread its wings and fluttered over to Annie's bottle. Though it did so quite ungracefully and landed on the mouth of the bottle almost tipping it over. Annie screamed "Ahh!" The bid squawked in the bottle's mouth trying to peck Annie.

"You look like a very delicious worm!" He said maliciously. The bird pecked deeper. "Hey! Come back here!"

Annie with her back against the side of the bottle, only barely managed to evade his beak. "Stop that! Ouch!" Annie screamed again.

The two played a very peculiar game of tag. The bird stretched his head all over the bottle and Annie screamed trying to evade it.

The bird squawked louder and louder. Annie slipped in a small puddle of water and the bird pulled on her hair. Annie almost cried and desperately flailed her arms. "I. AM. NOT. A. WORM!" Annie punched the bird's beak with every ounce of power she had. The bird recoiled with a pained squawk. "HEY!"

Annie wasn't finished. She delivered the final blow: "Ow!" He jumped into the air holding his bottom. "My beautiful feathers!" He looked to his bottom with a tear in his eye and turned to fly away. (Rather, flapping its wings and walking on water.)

Annie sighed and sat back down with a look of triumph in her face. She held a big grey feather that was several heads taller than she was and let it lean on the side of the bottle.

Now after a few minutes she remembered. "Ahh! I lost it!" She squinted trying to locate the stretch of land she saw moments ago. "Sigh….." There was really no reason to say 'sigh', it was just one of the few odd things she did.

"What to do… What to do…." Annie paced around the bottle deep in thought. "Ahh! I could use this feather and fly across…." Her face lit with cheer but faded almost instantly. "Oh, I have no string to tie myself with…. No. That won't do….. Ahhh! What to do!" She stamped her foot in frustration and found her world tipped upside down.

The bottle tipped over and Annie drowned in the sweet tasting water. She chocked and had a moments thought before she blacked out: _Hmmmm this water's delicious!_


	7. Weeping Mr Whale & The Oddest Fishes

**Mad as a Hatter**

**Weeping Mr. Whale and the Odd Array of Fishes**

Surprisingly, she didn't faint. Annie reached the bottom of the ocean with a thud, cheeks puffed and eyes shut tight.

Annie's face turned blue trying to hold her breath. It turned bluer than Annie's ever seen (or never seen. Remember, she had her eyes shut). Not even when she had that breath holding competition with her great uncle Henry, and she remembered that time all to well.

Well anyway, Annie noticed the world grew darker through her shut eyes. She took a chance, looked up and felt a small bundle of bubbles escape her lips and tickle her face.

It was a huge whale the length of two football fields. (Well in Annie's size, but if it was you or me, it would probably be a size of one football field.) Annie, with eyes as wide as golf balls, inhaled a handful of water. She grabbed her throat and tried to yell for help but found that she could breathe perfectly fine as if she was on dry land.

Annie released her throat and scolded herself, "That was rather embarrassing of you Annie! You musn't grab your throat just because you can't breathe or shout!"

Annie's face tinged red for a moment and looked back up at the gigantic shadow above her head then said to herself, "It might just be me, but is that poor whale crying?"

And indeed he was.

Huge bubbles erupted from the eyes of the poor whale and continued to fall to the bottom of the sea until they popped under the pressure of the colorful pointy corals. Annie swam towards the whale in an odd breaststroke that looked strangely like a blue bird trying to fly underwater. (She was not a very good swimmer)

Finally, for what seemed like hours and hours, Annie met the eye of poor Mr. Whale. Though she looked like a very annoying bug in contrast to the whale who's eye were bigger than her whole body.

"Dear Mr. Whale! Oh hello mister Whale!" She tried flailing her arms to get her attention (Of course, knocking on someone's head would be very rude. Yes. Very rude indeed.)

The whale fell on his bottom on top of a small underwater mountain like it was a soft couch. The ocean shook when he sat, and Annie momentarily forgot to flap her arms. A particularly big bubble inch closer to Annie until she couldn't escape from it. As a result, she was sucked into the Annie-sized bubble.

Annie panicked for a second; she held the side of the bubble and pricked it with her fingernails. A lucky mistake if you ask me but she was back on the ocean floor.

If Annie wasn't so busy trying to get Mr. Whale's attention she would have found it odd that she could talk underwater; but he kept weeping and weeping enormous bubbles and Annie kept trying to flail her short arms.

Although the strangest part about this arrangement was the dark blue whale wore bright orange jumper that wouldn't stretch past his knees (or flippers, rather). Its two straps were as deep purple as the violet crayons in Annie's color box. And to top it off, a bright green bow tie with white spots perched terrifically on one of his many chins.

If there is one thing Annie realized after she's been to Wonderland: It's that it would seem very, very wrong to imagine a naked whale or a naked dodo bird after you've seen one in clothes. But this was one of the many wonders of Wonderland.

Now enough of this nonsense. Annie gave a huff and swam upwards again.

As Annie continued to flail her arms up and down in the water, the fishes seemed to be interested in this strange new worm that wriggles in the sea. And so the fishes inched closer and closer to Annie until she was surrounded by a colorful wall that shifted and moved with the tide of the water.

If fishes could talk the sea would be bustling with the thought of Annie as food. And this was the oddest array of fishes Annie's ever seen. (But what _isn't_ odd in this odd, odd world?) White and blue, pink with purple stripes, orange and black (this fish looked very much like a tiger). Annie tried touching the funny black and orange fish, but it bared its teeth (very much like a tiger) at her and swam away. Annie was left very much offended.

She shouted for some passing sailors to help. (Though I doubt very much that anyone would hear a key sized girl swimming in the ocean) "HELP! OH PLEASE! HELP ME!" And Annie's voice disappeared in the sea of fishes.

**Author's Note**

**Hullo! Thank you very much for reading! I'm sorry if I don't update as often as you expect. It was rather hard to follow after I thought of the idea of a sobbing whale in the middle of a candy ocean. So you could say I've had a bit of a writer's block.**

**So thank you very much again!**


	8. The Annoying Star

**Mad as a Hatter**

**_The Annoying Star_**

It did seemed odd for Edgar to be out on a particularly warm day like this.

The big yellow star stood out, unafraid to show itself. As if it wanted to make up for the big storm yesterday. The star is NEVER afraid and would boast loudly to anyone who dared to look at it. Even the clouds could not seem to compete with it.

The star boasted and laughed louder, Edgar was forced to shade his eyes.

For some reason, Edgar decided to walk to along the shores of the Sweet Water Ocean. (And that reason was the Mad Hatter) Edgar would never dream of walking so far. But it was definitely farthest from Hatter's house.

"Well they don't call him Mad Hatter for nothing do they." He sighed dejectedly. Edgar was tired of living with this commoner. "Of all peasants it had to be the most idiotic." The Marsh Hare, the Door Mouse and the Hatter.

He woke and slept to their awful singing. And the putrid scent of cake hung to his clothes all day. (Edgar despises cake) He was so sure he could still hear their toneless singing around him.

"Why again did I choose this commoner?" He asked himself once more.

Edgar had to put as much distance between himself and those people.

"I must find away to get back to my original body soon. I don't know how much long I can stand their tea parties." His face bore the unmistakable sign of annoyance.

Edgar has obviously thought of the Witch's tower. The Witch is the only one who has a copy of the book with just the potion he needed. That potion is said to be extremely difficult, but lucky for Edgar he is the greatest sorcerer in Underland. But (quite unlucky for Edgar) his magic shrunk with his body.

And he has obviously tried to get to the Witch, but she has left her garden untended. And everyone knows a witch's untended garden is very dangerous. Very dangerous indeed.

Well of course there is the usual Dragon Fruit that breathes fire everywhere, Fly Pots that snap and bare their teeth at you when you come too close, and the always terrifying, Barbs.

Barbs are beautiful flowers that are as colorful as the sky. But don't be fooled by their charm and kindness. Barbs will talk to you, they seem harmless, sweet even. But as soon as you let your guard down, their poison thorns prick you and you have 0 to -6679 chance of breaking out. Nobody knows how you die: nobody's ever lived to tell the tale.

And you ask why a Witch would have these plants? To make their potions of course! But these aren't even half of the plants witches and warlocks have. Deadly and beautiful.

Edgar felt a chill trill down his spine at the thought of the Barbs. It's out of the question to even try getting to the Witch. But she's has the only copy left of that particular book. Well, she and the Marsh Hare. But the Marsh Hare was stupid enough to burn a hundred centuries worth of spells and potions. All for fire to heat their tea. Edgar felt his vein throb at the memory.

He was just about ready to scream right there. For an all powerful being to be stuck in a 7 year old body is just unheard of! He stomped angrily. The world seemed to sharpen.

The gigantic star just seemed to laugh louder. The strange things (animals if you'd like to call them) chattered and squawked which made Edgar's ear bleed (metaphorically speaking). The waves seemed to tease Edgar as if telling him 'Ahahaha! You can't catch us!' The wind kept pushing him and pushing him harder. A bunch of birds were forming a crowd in the middle of the beach. They seemed to be arguing over something.

_Annoying birds those Dodo's are._ Edgar thought to himself. Bird who dress with gowns and coats. _They have absolutely no sense of fashion._ Edgar remembered a friend of his say this before. And truthfully, he couldn't agree more. The most annoying bird in the whole of Underland!

The vein continued to throb. Edgar tried cooling his head. But the Star's mocking laughter wasn't helping at all. His senses sharpened all the more (the way they did when he was incredibly pissed). He couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP!" And the world exploded.

The waves gasped and swept back into the Sweet Water Ocean as if they've never been more insulted in their life. The star shuddered weakly before disappearing in the horizon. The wind howled, they've never been angrier at Edgar. The dodo Dodos squawked louder and squealed as they tried taking off, only to drop back down again. It looked as if the ground they landed on was burning.

The dodo's would have looked very funny, but Edgar's expression seemed to say that he did not find it amusing.

The noise still rang in Edgar's ears and was left with a decent amount of bird feathers and a yellow and whiteish liquid Edgar believed to be bird poo, all over his best coat. "Ack!" he said in annoyance. "How am I going to get this cleaned!" He stamped his foot in the sand but only managed to get sand in his best boots.

He had to be particular about the coats and clothes he wore. Even though he is well over the prime of his youth (Edgar would have to be around 668 years old by now), he still believes it's 'cool' to wear coats. Especially since stiff coats have gotten old around 6 B.C.L (Before Cold Land) and it was probably 10 A.D.J (After Death of Jaberwocky).

Of course you never can tell. With your body shrunk and you've really been half the man you used to be. (Though in Edgar's case he's not even half.)

"Now what could have been so important for them to make such a racket!" He stood over a small lump of stone. "What? Rocks?" He grabbed a stick from nearby and poked the rock. "It looks vaguely like Trophisch." Edgar stepped back like he'd just come across a deadly weapon. And he might as well have. Trophisch was a rock that caused deadly disease that could kill you instantly.

Edgar was just about ready to turn around. He didn't know what made him do it, but he took a deep breath and poked it again. The rock moved. He made a sound that sounded very much like a little girl.

"What is it?" The thing moved again. And in the slight darkness, he made out a shape of a girl with long hair. The girl moved again and Edgar squealed again.

The girl groaned and got up. Her eyes looked like it glowed for a split second. Round blue eyes that stared up at Edgar, as if looking at something odd and peculiar. Eyes that seemed to search his soul. Edgar squealed quietly and fell to the ground.

He wasn't very brave for a 668 year old, all powerful being.

**Author's Note**

**So! New character! Sorry if I can't (or don't) update regularly. Ideas don't seem to flow right away :(( But anyway! I hope you enjoyed Edgar! I sure did! Hope you keep reading!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
